Frozen in Lies
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: When Loki finds a little child alone on Yodenhiem, he decides to take her in as his own and raises her up in the ways of the Asgardians. But when Odin finds out that Elsa has ice powers like the Frost Giants, he bans the little girl to Midgard or Arendelle. There Elsa will live throughout her days with her powers and in a whole new world full of new people not like her.


**Hi guys~! So this has been an idea for a few days by my ****little brother, so I just began writing it. I think it's pretty good considering I hav never seen Frozen yet nor do I know the plot of the movie, but I do hope you enjoy my fanfiction. **

* * *

Long ago, during the times of the early kings and queens, a great battle began between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants; it lasted for several years until one day Odin made a peace treaty with them. Now that the war was over against these two, the Asgardians could place a new king in charge, but Odin must pick one that is the best and most trust worthy son to be that king. Father Odin had two sons, Loki and Thor. Thor was the eldest son, who was a bit cocky but his heart was in the right place for his people; while as for Loki, he was cunning, yet lacked the ability to solve problems inside the kingdom. So between those two boys, Odin had to choose who will lead the Asgardians after he passes on; it was obvious who he was going to choose to be king anyways. "Quite down everyone!" Odin bellowed. The crowd spread apart and Thor came walking down the walkway towards the throne of his father, he was happy because he had always dreamed of becoming king of Asgard.

But this story is not of our god of thunder, no, it is of Loki's adopted daughter he found. When Thor was almost crowned king, the Frost Giants somehow entered the castle unannounced and tried to steal the casket of winters back, but The Destroyer was there to stop them from even touching the casket. "Father I will go to Yodenheim, and make the Frost Giants pay for what they have done!" Thor roared. Odin denied him leave, but knowing how cocky Thor was he ended up taking his closest friends down to Yodenheim, along with Loki too, but he didn't think it was a good idea. Once they party had arrived on Yodenheim, with the Gatekeeper's permission, they set out to find the leader of the Frost Giants and destroy him for good so they wouldn't harm Asgard again. "Thor I don't think this is wise…" Loki warned his brother, but he didn't listen.

As Thor conducted a friendly discussion, Loki went looking around the Frost Giants' castle; he noticed a lot of things, but the one thing that caught his eye was a lonely Frost Giant child lying on the ground crying. He stared down at if for a moment, wondering if she had a father or mother around, but by the looks of it there was no guardian for the child. So Loki scooped the child into his arms and tried to calm the child down, it seemed useless at the time, but once Loki sung to her she went right to sleep. "Shh…don't worry, I shall take care of you" Loki whispered to the child. When Loki rejoined his friends, he saw that Thor and the rest had defeated many Frost Giants; Loki wrapped the child in his cape and followed his friend's home without them noticing the child. Lady Sif came up to Loki and asked him where he was during the battle, since after all he did portray a holograph image of himself to get out of the battle. "So how come you didn't fight, Loki?" Lady Sif asked. Loki ignored her and continued walking; Thor also wondered why his brother didn't participate in the battle, but he brushed that thought off.

**~8~**

"You need a name child. Hmm, since you came from the hands of the Frost Giants, I shall call you Elsa." Loki hummed. The demi god took care of Elsa like she was his own child, and thus he officially named himself her father; Elsa was only a year old so she didn't understand was going on at that time, but she was able to understand later on. "I will always be here for you my little snow queen, and love you forever…" Loki whispered into the child's ear. There Loki hid the child away from his father and brother so he wouldn't get in trouble for taking a child from he enemy's territory; Elsa would live in Asgard and be trained in the ways of the Asgardians and hope not to get found out by Odin and Thor in the midst. "Oh, it looks like you have powers such as me." Loki smiled big. He laid Elsa on the bed in Loki's room, and then went to go grab a book from the nearby shelf; the little girl cooed and laughed as she laid there while Loki grabbed the book, she was so cute. "Ah here we go! A book about horses in Asgard" Loki beamed. Loki climbed on the bed and placed his daughter in between his leg as he began to read the book to her; Elsa loved the bright colors in the book and how the horses had extra legs on them.

Little Elsa ended up fell asleep in Loki's lap after the book, she looked adorable curled up in the blankets and Loki's cape; it was night time and Loki decided to go to bed as well, so he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Elsa, then went into a sleep. During the night, Elsa somehow aged from being a year old to four years; Loki didn't really noticed when he was tossing an turning in the bed, but he certainly did when woke up he next morning. "Daddy…daddy you awake yet?" Elsa shook Loki. "Not now…" Loki groaned. Elsa glared at her father, then hopped down off the bed and began shaking her father once again this time yelling in his ear, "Wake up daddy!" Elsa yelled shaking Loki to get up. "Ugh…" Loki got up and saw Elsa a bit older, "what happened to you?" Loki asked. Elsa looked down at herself and looked back at her father with a big smile, she didn't know but all she did know was that her daddy was awake. "Ready to play daddy?" Elsa asked tugging on Loki's sleeve. Loki threw off the covers and leaped out of the bed ready to face the day with his little girl; the two were going to walk through the gardens and then read books together.

"I am ready. But we need stay out of sight from uncle Thor and Grandpa Odin, okay." Loki whispered. Elsa nodded, and the two snuck out of Loki's room without a sound; Elsa was behind Loki as she snuck out, but she saw a door open and went inside it, the room as Thor's bedroom. She crawled on the floor, and every time she took a step closer her powers went off, making the floor freeze over; Thor was sound asleep under his covers, till he noticed it got really cold in his room. "Brr…" Thor moaned. "Uh oh, Uncle Thor is awake…" Elsa whispered. Thor threw his covers off, and stepped on the cold frozen floor and sees Elsa crawling on the floor; she jumps up from the floor, running to Loki for help. "Daddy!" Elsa shouted, but she accidentally ran into Odin on the way out. "Oh, who are you?" Odin asked. "I'm Elsa…Loki's daughter." Elsa smiled. And in that moment, Odin realized his son has adopted a child without his consent; Loki was nowhere to be found so Odin picked up the little girl and carried her off towards his chambers.

**~8~**

"Odin you can't do that!" Frigga exclaimed. Odin discovered that Elsa had ice powers just like the Frost Giants, so he figured to discipline Loki by banning Elsa to Midgard for the rest of her life till Loki has learned his lesson. "I must dear, for the kingdoms sake." Odin sighed. Little Elsa sat on her grandfather's lap humming a song to herself just as Loki entered the chambers of his father. "Elsa, there you are!" Loki exclaimed. Loki held out his arms to her, but the little girl didn't come; Odin had a grasp on her arm that was tight so Elsa wouldn't disappear again. "Loki, you have disobeyed me for the last time. So I shall discipline you by banning your daughter to Midgard for the rest of her life." Odin stated. Rage filled Loki's cheeks; he couldn't believe what he was hearing! His little girl was going to be away from him forever, he couldn't deal with such loss in his life, not now. "Father you can't! She is too young, and plus her powers…" Loki was interrupted. "Yes I know about her powers, and that is another reason why she cannot stay here on Asgard. Loki nodded. He knew that arguing with his father would only get his in trouble even more, so he kept quiet and prepared for his little girl's departure.

"Daddy, where am I going?" Elsa swung Loki's hand back and forth. Tears filled Loki's eyes, he couldn't do this; Odin had to take everything away from Loki, and now it has gone too far for him to handle. "Elsa", Loki breathed, "you're going to earth." Elsa smiled wide, she had never gone to earth before; there were stories about earth in the books Loki read to her, but nothing like seeing it. "Will I be able to build a snowman?" Elsa asked with a big smile. A smile formed on Loki's face, he knew how much his little girl loved snowmen, and building one was an absolute delight to her. "Yes you would…" Loki hummed. The two walked across the rainbow bridge to reach the Bifrost and the Gatekeeper; Elsa was scared at to what was going on, but she'll soon see. "Hi Mr. Gatekeeper!" Elsa waved. "Hello little princess" Gatekeeper greeted. Loki stood his little girl in the middle of the doorway to Midgard, and then he hugged her tightly trying not to cry but it was too late; Elsa looked at her daddy and was wondering why he was crying a lot. "Daddy…I love you." Elsa kissed him on the forehead. "I love you more." Loki smiled. "I love you most." Elsa shredded a tear. Then the Gatekeeper started the Bifrost, and off little Elsa went to Midgard or what the call it on earth Arendelle; Loki watched as the happiness in his life disappeared into the Bifrost forever, he hope he'll see her once again in time.


End file.
